parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 7 - Hunter's Special Medicine (Ringo Starr-US).
Hunter's Special Medicine is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends. Cast *Hunter as Henry - (Both wise) *475 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Henry's Engine *Agent 9 as James - (Both vain) *89 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as James's Engine *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward *31 or 7312 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Edward's Engine *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas *Thomas (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Thomas's Engine *Strasburg Coaches as Coaches *Annie and Clarabel as Themselves *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: One morning, Hunter was feeling very sorry for himself. Sometimes his engine could pull trains, but sometimes felt he had no strength at all. *Hunter: (drips some tears) I suffer dreadfully and no-one cares. *Agent 9: (angrily) Rubbish, Hunter! *Narrator: Said Agent 9. *Agent 9: You don't work hard enough. (hops onto his engine, blows the whistle, and sets off to work) *Narrator: Commissioner Gordon spoke to him too. *Commissioner Gordon: What's wrong with you, Hunter? You've had lots of new parts, and new paint too, but they've done you no good. If we can't make you better, we must get another engine instead of you to work. *Narrator: This made Hunter, his engine, and fireman very sad. (Hunter's engine pulls into the station as he whistles) Commissioner Gordon was waiting when Hunter came into the platform. He was now wearing overalls and walked into Hunter's cab. Hunter's had managed to start, but his fireman was not satisfied. *Fireman: Rustee is a bad steamer. *Narrator: He said to Commissioner. *Fireman: I've build up his fire, but it doesn't give enough heat. (Hunter comes to Crunch Bandicoot's station) *Narrrator: Hunter's engine tried very hard, but it was no good. He didn't have enough steam and came to a stop just outside Crunch Bandicoot's station, right beyoung the platform. *Hunter: Oh, dear. *Narrator: Thought Hunter. *Hunter: I shall have to go away. Oh, dear, oh, dear. (the engine blows his whistle and puffs away) *Narrator: All he could do was to go onto a siding so that Crunch and his engine took charge of the train. (Crunch blows his engine's whistle and backs onto the train) Commissioner Gordon and the fireman went on talking about Rustee's trouble. *Commissioner Gordon: What do you think is wrong, Quincy? (as Crunch fastens the couplings after his engine backs onto the train) *Narrator: Asked Commissioner Gordon. *Commissioner Gordon: Excuse me, Sir. *Narrator: He answered. *Fireman: Now the fact is the coal is wrong. We've had a poor lot lately, and today it's worst. The other engines can with some big fireboxes. Hunter's engine's is small and can't make the heat. Without welsh coal, he'd be a different engine. *Commissioner Gordon: It's expensive. *Narrator: Said Mickey. *Commissioner Gordon: I'm sure Hunter's engine will have a fair chance. Agent 9's will go and get some. (Crunch blows his engine's whistle blows and signals to let Agent 9 know that Hunter needs some help) *Narrator: When the welsh coal came, Hunter and his engine were excited. *Hunter: Now we'll show them, engine, old fellow. *Narrrator: They carefully made his fire, putting large lumps of coal, like a wall on the inside, and the glowing little part was covered with smaller lumps. (the fireman shovels some lumps into the boiler) *Hunter's engine: (grumpy) You're spoiling my fire! *Narrator: Complained Hunter's engine. *Fireman: Wait and see. *Narrator: Said the fireman. *Hunter: We'll have a roaring fire. Just when we want it! *Narrator: The fireman was right. When Hunter's engine had reached the platform, his boiler was boiling nicely, and he had to let off steam. *Commissioner Gordon: How are you, Rustee? *Hunter's Engine: Beep, beep! *Narrator: Whistled Hunter. *Hunter's Engine: I feel fine! *Commissioner Gordon: Have you got a good fire, Hunter? *Hunter: Never better, Sir, and plenty of steam! *Commissioner Gordon: No record breaking! *Narrator: Warned Commissioner Gordon. *Commissioner Gordon: Don't push him too hard! *Hunter: My engine won't need pushing, Sir, I'll have to hold him back. *Narrator: Hunter's engine is having a lovely day. He never feels so well in his life. He is hoping to go fast, but Hunter isn't going to let him. *Hunter: Steady boy. *Narrator: He will say. *Hunter: There's plenty of time. *Narrator: The engine has arrived early at the station when Crash and Thomas puff in. *Hunter: Where have you been, lazybones? *Narrator: Hunter will ask. *Hunter: Oh, I can't dawdling circus engines like you. Goodbye! (his engine takes off like a jack rabbit) *Crash Bandicoot: Whoosh! *Narrator: Crash will say to his coaches and engine crew. *Thomas: Have you ever seen anything like that? *Narrator: Both Annie and Clarabel agree that they never have. Category:UbiSoftFan94